Death's Return
by August08
Summary: A year after the Grim Reaper incident, life has slowly returned to normal for the Turtles. However, the Grim Reaper isn't finished with them just yet, and once again, two brothers find themselves racing against time. Sequel to Stone Cold.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I have decided to do a sequal to Stone Cold. I hope this can live up to its predecessor. But, that's left in the hands of you readers and reviewers. I would also like to thank my good friend Kari Blackfire (who is also my really good friend in real life) for helping me with some of the ideas and giving me suggestions. Thanks so much, Kari.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, only the plot and any OCs.

* * *

><p>The realm of sleep was shattered by a sharp pain shooting through his neck. Leonardo jerked and groaned. He was sore and stiff. His body ached and his lungs screamed for air. Leonardo tried to sit up, but his head hit off of a hard surface just inches above him. Falling back, the blue masked turtle rubbed his head. He put his hands up, his skin coming into contact with cold stone. His heart plummeted. Panic instantly began to rise in his chest.<p>

"No," Leonardo said, pushing against the lid. "No. No. No. Let me out!"

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. The turtle pushed with all of his strength, but the lid wouldn't budge. He fell back, gasping for breath. Leonardo looked around, exploring his prison with his hands. His hands came to rest inches behind his head. He reached out to his sides and he managed to stretch them out all the way before his palms touched stone. Stretching his legs out, the tips of his toes just barely grazed the other end of the coffin.

Leonardo let his arms fall to his sides. He closed his eyes and concentrated on slowing his breathing down. He needed to stay calm. While he calmed down, Leonardo searched around for anything that would give him some kind of clue as to how he ended up in the coffin. However, he found nothing.

"Not even a shell cell," Leonardo muttered.

He placed a hand over his eyes and tried to remember the events prior to his capture. Sadly, he drew a blank. An horrible realization settled in his chest. Leonardo opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling that was hidden in darkness.

_Is this how Raph and Don felt when they were buried alive?_ he wondered. _No memory of how they got in that situation? No knowledge of if the rest of us were okay. I hope the others are safe._

Leonardo rubbed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. He was beginning to panic again. To settle himself down, he breathed slowly, slipping into a meditative state. Perhaps he would be able to remember how he had ended being captured. However, his short meditation was broken when he felt something jab him in the side. Leonardo reached to his left side and felt something sticking out from his belt. Awkwardly, he pulled the object out. With his eyes adjusted to the dark, Leonardo could make out the shadow of a small glass tube. Whenever he moved it, a darker shadow inside the tube moved.

Fighting back his curiousity, Leonardo put the tube back in his belt. He always kept telling Michelangelo and Donatello that their curiousity would be the death of them. Leonardo closed his eyes again and took deep, calming breaths. He knew someone was looking for him. He just had to be patient.

* * *

><p>Not the longest chapter, but oh well, it's only the beginning. The other chapters will be longer. Let me know what you think.<p>

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Now for the events leading up to Leo's burial.

* * *

><p><em>Five days earlier...<em>

Blissful sleep gave way to the blaring of the alarm clock. Raphael brought his fist down on the cursed object, immediately silencing it's bittersweet cries. He moaned and rubbed his eyes. It was time for morning practice. Raphael shifted in his hammock, wincing as his right leg twisted in the wrong direction. It had been a year since the Grim Reaper incident. A year since him and Donatello had been buried alive. It had been one full year and his leg_ still_ wasn't back to full strength. It was annoying and frustrating. Raphael couldn't even remember how his leg had been broken in the first place. He put his hand over the large scar that ran from his left hip down to the middle of his thigh. He clearly remembered having his leg torn open, though.

Two of the Grim Reaper robots had placed him into a prototype coffin to see if there would be enough room for him and Donatello. In the process, Raphael had lashed out in an attempt to get free. The robots had tried everything to get him to cooperate, but everything they tried failed. Finally, one of the robots had brought its scythe down, slicing open Raphael's leg. Everything after that was a blank. Raphael had determined that he had blacked out and while he was unconscious, he had been moved into the perfected coffin along with Donatello and from there had been buried.

Raphael stared up at the ceiling. He still had nightmares. For the first few months he had shared Michelangelo's room while his legs were healing. The presence of his brother helped ease the severity and length of the nightmares, but they still came. One night, Raphael had woken up to find Michelangelo curled up beside him. His baby brother had an arm draped across his chest. When Raphael had asked Michelangelo about it, the orange masked turtle said he did it to assure himself that he still had his brother.

"I have nightmares, too, Raph," Michelangelo had said. "But, they're not about being buried alive. I dream that I find the stone coffin, but you and Don aren't in it. All that's in there are your masks. I dream that me and Leo find you guys where you were first taken, but you've already been dead for several hours."

Raphael pushed himself up and slipped off of the hammock. He winced as a dull pain radiated from his right foot all the way up his leg. Just then, a knock sounded at the door. Raphael picked up his sais from the bedside table, slipped them into his belt and headed for the door. He found Leonardo standing outside. Raphael blinked in surprise. Dark shadows ran underneath his brother's eyes. The eldest looked like he was about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Bad night?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo nodded. "Donny kept having nightmares," he replied.

He put a hand over his mouth to try to hide a yawn. Raphael nodded in understanding. Donatello still refused to sleep alone. Six months after the incident he had tried to sleep in his own room, but that ended in disaster. He had woken up to find himself in a pitch dark place with no one around. Naturally, he thought he was back in the coffin. Forgetting that he was in a platform bed, Donatello had fallen out and had ended up breaking his arm. Since then, he had been sharing Leonardo's room. Sadly, that still didn't stop Donatello from being plagued by nightmares.

Raphael took Leonardo's arm as the brothers made their way downstairs. Leonardo rubbed his eyes, trying to fight back the fatigue. His head nodded forward then jerked back up. Raphael led his brother over to the couch instead of the dojo.

"You need sleep more than practice," the red masked turtle said. "Master Splinter will understand."

"But," Leonardo began.

Raphael crossed his arms. "Don't make me tie you to the couch," he threatened.

Reluctantly, Leonardo lay down and rested his head on the lone pillow. As soon as his eyes closed, he was asleep. Raphael smirked and headed for the kitchen. He found Donatello sitting at the table. His arms were folded and his head rested on them. His steady breathing broke the relative quiet of the kitchen. Raphael made his way over to the cupboard and took out a box of cereal. Michelangelo stumbled in a few minutes later, also looking like he was about to pass out.

_Did everyone suffer from insomnia last night?_ Raphael wondered.

"'Morning," Michelangelo mumbled.

"'Mornin'," Raphael replied.

He picked up a bowl and spoon and went over to the table. After placing the dishes and cereal box on the table, Raphael went to get a glass and then opened the fridge. He pushed around the contents until he found the orange juice. Raphael emerged from the fridge and kicked the door closed. Michelangelo was sitting beside Donatello, sleepily eating his own breakfast by the time Raphael sat down.

"You also have a bad night, Mike?" Raphael asked as his little brother yawned.

Michelangelo nodded. "I kept waking up to Donny's screaming," he mumbled.

Raphael didn't say anything. He knew what Donatello was going through. And, in truth, he was just as tired as his brothers; he just didn't show it. Over the years, Raphael had become the master of deception, masking his true emotions with outbursts of anger or rage. He never let his family or friends know if he was in pain, scared or on the verge of a break down. And, hiding fatigue was another one of the things he had learned to hide. However, every now and then, the walls he had built to hide such things would slip and his true emotions would come through.

Michelangelo light snoring broke Raphael out of his thoughts. He couldn't help but smile. The snoring was soon accompanied by the sound of wood against stone. Raphael looked up to see Splinter walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Raphael," Splinter greeted.

"Good morning, sensei," Raphael answered.

Splinter looked from Michelangelo to Donatello and then out to the living room where Leonardo was fast asleep on the couch. He nodded slightly and went over to make himself a cup of tea.

"Perhaps it is best if practice was cancelled for today," the rat said in a low voice.

Raphael smiled as he looked over at his sleeping brothers. For once, Donatello was actually peaceful. Raphael slid the cereal bowl away as Michelangelo's head tipped forward. Out of the corner of his eye, Splinter watched as Raphael tried to make Michelangelo as comfortable as possible.

"How have you been doing, my son?"

Raphael looked over to his teacher and father. Splinter poured two cups of steaming tea and walked over to the table. He placed one cup in front of Raphael as he sat down. The sai wielder pulled the cup closer to himself and stared down into the dark brew. Splinter took a sip of tea.

"You can tell me anything, Raphael. Your brothers are too far into slumber to hear you."

Raphael looked at each brother for a few seconds before returning his gaze to the tea cup in front of him. "I guess," he began. "I guess the Grim Reaper thing affected us more than I thought."

Splinter nodded. "Though, you have coped better than your brothers," he pointed out.

Raphael rubbed his eyes and Splinter could sense the exhaustion radiating from his son. Raphael put a hand over his mouth as a yawn finally escaped him.

"The guy's locked up with zero chance of parole. We'll never see him again. So...why do we keep thinking he's still got us trapped?" the turtle asked.

Splinter placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You and your brothers went through a traumatic experience, Raphael. You and Donatello were buried alive and had run out of air. Leonardo had almost shared your fate if not for the help of Miss O'Neil and Mr Jones, as well as the police."

"And Mikey found me and Don motionless and not breathing," Raphael added, glancing over at his orange masked sibling.

He reached back and placed a hand over his neck. The brand felt odd to the touch. It was a reminder of what had happened. Raphael reached over and gently touched the back of Michelangelo's neck. The skin was smooth and untouched; the way it was supposed to be. Raphael could live with the brand, but he would never forgive himself if his baby brother had to bear it as well. Michelangelo stirred and took a hold of Raphael's arm, pulling it into a loose hug. Splinter smiled.

"I hope we never have to go through somethin' like that again," Raphael whispered, gently rubbing his brother's hand.

Splinter's smile faded. "I hope so, too, my son," he said. "However, fate may have other plans."

* * *

><p>The quiet of the room was broken by the squeal of the door opening. The lone occupant looked up from his place on the bed that sat next to the far wall. His light brown eyes gleamed in the dim light and the shadow the bangs of his light brown hair cast over his face gave him a demented look. The prison guard walked in and headed over to the bed.<p>

"Against his better judgement, the warden says you've learned your lesson and has ordered you to be taken out of solitary confinement."

The man smiled. "How nice of the warden," he said. "But, I like it in here. The dark, cold stone brings back memories."

The guard grimaced. "You should have been put in an asylum."

He reached down and pulled the prisoner to his feet. As they made their way to the door, the prisoner stopped. The guard pulled on his arm, but he didn't move.

"Tell me, officer. What's your biggest fear?"

The guard blinked in confusion. "That's really none of your business. Now, come along."

The prisoner suddenly lashed out. The door slammed shut, casting everything in total darkness. The guard stumbled back when he was struck in the chest. He heard the door lock and he went for his weapon.

"None of that."

The prisoner brought his elbow down on the back of the guard's neck. There was the sound of stones moving. The prisoner began to remove the guard's uniform. Since he had been in the dark for most of his prison life, his eyes had adjusted to it extremely well. After he had removed the guard's uniform, the prisoner pulled off his prison clothes and redressed in the uniform. The prisoner redressed the guard in the prison clothes before shoving him into the hole in the middle of the floor. The prisoner began replacing the stones.

"Well, officer, no matter what your worst fear was before, I can guarantee what it will be now."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Worth continuing? Reviews are welcome, flames are not.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It was well past noon by the time Leonardo woke up. He moaned and stretched. Rubbing his eyes, Leonardo sat up and looked around. He was on the couch instead of his bed. A noise in the kitchen caused him to turn around. Michelangelo came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray and whistling an upbeat tune. Leonardo was about to get up when his brother stopped him.

"Nuh uh, Leo, you stay put," the youngest said. "Master Splinter's orders." He placed the tray on the coffee table. "We were all really tired from last night, so, sensei let us sleep."

Leonardo picked up a piece of toast and took a small bite. "So, how did I end up on the couch?" he asked.

Michelangelo grinned. "You and Raph were on the way to the dojo, but instead Raph directed you to the couch before you passed out. Apparently, me and Donny fell asleep at the table while getting breakfast."

Leonardo gazed around the lair. "Where is Raph?"

His brother nodded towards the dojo. "Physical therapy session."

Leonardo nodded and went back to eating. Michelangelo headed upstairs and disappeared into the leader's room. Leonardo determined that Raphael and Splinter had gotten Donatello back upstairs and into bed. He was amazed that his genius brother was sleeping soundly. A cry of pain made Leonardo spin around and shoot his gaze towards the dojo. It was followed by a pained growl. Ignoring his brother's earlier words of staying on the couch, Leonardo got up and hurried over to the dojo. He opened the door and saw Raphael on the floor, clenching his right leg.

"Leonardo, what are you doing up?" Splinter asked. "You are supposed to be resting."

Leonardo hurried over to his brother and knelt down. "Are you okay, Raph?"

Raphael glared up at him. "Do I look okay?" he barked.

Splinter took his son's arm and swung it over his shoulders. Leonardo took Raphael's other arm and did the same. Raphael bit back another groan as they helped him to his feet. Splinter and Leonardo helped Raphael out of the dojo and over to the couch. They eased him down. Splinter left his sons to go and get the pain medication. Leonardo sat beside his brother.

"What happened?" he asked.

"My leg twisted," Raphael answered. "I was doin' a jump kick, but when I landed my leg twisted."

Leonardo winced. Raphael leaned forward and grasped his leg again. Leonardo hated to see his brother in pain. Splinter returned with the painkillers and a glass of water. Raphael took the glass and the pills. He tossed the pills in his mouth and gulped down the water. He handed the glass back to Splinter, who went back to the kitchen. Raphael took several deep breaths before leaning back. He stared at the ceiling. Leonardo looked up to his bedroom door. There was still no sign of Michelangelo nor any sound from Donatello.

"Do you still have those nightmares?" Raphael asked.

Leonardo turned his attention back to his red masked brother. "Pardon?"

"Do you still have those nightmares?" Raphael repeated.

"I don't know what you're..."

Raphael gave him a sideways glance. "I hear ya, Leo," he stated. "Don and Mikey ain't the only ones who have 'em."

Leonardo felt his face begin to burn. "So, what if I have? Is that a crime? Everyone has nightmares, Raph, even..." He blinked in confusion when he saw the sad look on his brother's face. "What's wrong?"

"Glad to know that we're not the only ones," Raphael whispered.

Leonardo looked away. "Do you think I'm that heartless?" he asked.

Raphael shook his head. "You didn't suffer."

The eldest shot his brother a shocked gaze. "I didn't suffer?" he exclaimed, getting to his feet. "How can you say that? There wasn't anyone who didn't suffer that day, Raphael. Or have you forgotten? April and Casey had to sit back and watch as you and Don slowly ran out of air. Mikey had to search for you by himself, and when he found you neither of you were breathing. Do you have any idea what that did to him?"

Raphael closed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Leonardo's anger vanished as he saw tears stream down his brother's face. He sat back down and touched Raphael's shoulder.

"You did that on purpose," he accused.

"So what if I did?" Raphael asked, wiping the tears away. He looked away. "No one's been the same. Donny's so scared of bein' left alone he hasn't set foot in his lab since he operated on my leg. April and Casey haven't been around in the last year. You keep treatin' me and Donny like we're fragile kids." The tears returned, and this time there was no stopping them. "You know how much I hate bein' babied, Leo. I wanted to hear ya yell." Raphael leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. "I want things to go back to the way they were. I want us to forget that event ever happened." Raphael lowered his hands and touched the back of his neck. "But, how can we forget when you, me and Donny are walkin' reminders?"

From the darkness of Leonardo's bedroom, Donatello and Michelangelo listened to their brother's words. Donatello put a hand on his neck. The brand taunted him. There was no way to remove it, no one way to escape it. Michelangelo was the lucky one. He didn't have to bear the cursed brand, and Donatello hoped his brother never would. The Grim Reaper killer had been locked up in a maximum security prison with no chance of parole. Time and again, his family kept reminding him that the nightmare was over.

"I want things to go back to the way they were, too," Donatello whispered.

Michelangelo looked over at him. "Same here," he agreed.

Donatello let his hand fall and he straightened. "So, why don't they?"

"What do you...?"

Donatello hurried out of the room and headed for the stairs. Michelangelo hurried after him.

"The security system needs a major upgrade. I also have to upgrade the weapons on the Battle Shell and Shell Sub. I should check the Tunneler to see if it also needs work."

Leonardo and Raphael looked up when they heard their brother's voice. Donatello walked past them and disappeared into his lab. Michelangelo came to a stop by the couch. He turned to see the two older turtles looking at him. The youngest shrugged.

"I think he's tired of being scared," Michelangelo said.

A tool box was suddenly pushed into his arms. Donatello then grabbed Michelangelo's arm and proceeded to drag his brother towards the garage.

"Thank you for volunteering, Mikey."

"Volunteering for what? I didn't sign up for this! Hey, let me go!"

Raphael and Leonardo smiled. The red masked turtle wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Looks like Donny's trying to get back to normal," Leonardo noted.

"Yeah," Raphael agreed.

Leonardo pushed himself to his feet and picked up the tray that had been left abandoned on the coffee table. "Things will be back to normal, Raph. We just have to give it time."

"You've been hangin' around Master Splinter too long," Raphael teased.

"What? No 'Splinter junior'?" Leonardo asked.

Raphael smirked and looked away. "Nah. Things ain't _that_ normal, yet."

Leonardo laughed and headed for the kitchen. "Soon enough, Raph," he said. "Soon enough."

* * *

><p>Two days of travel had finally brought him to New York City. Somewhere in the vast stone jungle were the ones who had broken his kill streak. Though, in some way, he was glad they had. Now, he was able to try out some new ideas he had been working on. The man headed over to a payphone and stepped inside the booth. After picking up the reciever and putting in a quarter, he dialed a number and listened to the rings. Someone answered after the fourth ring.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello, my friend, how have you been?"

There was a pause. "Derek?" the man on the other end asked. "Derek Alfredson?"

"Glad you still remember me. How has the last year been treating you?"

"Good," the man answered.

Derek smiled. "That's good. Did you manage to finish your project?"

There was another pause as the man sighed. "Yes, it was finished. It was completed a few weeks ago. Though, I have to admit I'm still confused why you asked for such a thing to be constructed."

Derek's smile widened. "It's for some old friends," he replied. "Now, what about the device? Is that also complete?"

"Everything you asked for has been completed. Derek, if this ends up being another one of your twisted burial games..."

"Don't worry, old friend, your name will never be known," Derek promised. "This is between me and four certain brothers."

"Whatever you say, Derek. Just don't get yourself killed."

Derek chuckled. "If anyone is going to get themselves killed, it'll be the ones who crossed me."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Sorry for the delay. I hope you can forgive me. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>Michelangelo watched as his brother tinkered with the engine of the Battle Shell. A small smile crept across his mouth. It was good to see Donatello doing the things he loved doing. The purple masked turtle muttered off a list of things he needed to check and upgrade before the Battle Shell could be driven again. He mentally kicked himself. He had let his inventions and vechicles go downhill just because of a childish fear.<p>

"Ya know, you're not a wimp," Michelangelo spoke.

Donatello stood up and looked at his brother. "What?" he asked.

Michelangelo glanced down at the wrench he held and turned it around in his hands. "Even Raph has nightmares."

"Has?" Donatello echoed.

Michelangelo nodded. His eyes remained on the wrench, he couldn't bring himself to meet his brother's gaze. "During the months he shared my room, I woke up so many nights hearing him screaming for someone to let him go or to not hurt one of us." Michelangelo trailed off. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Even now, some nights I hear him calling my name, begging me to help him." He swallowed back the tears that were quickly forming. "I hear Raph's cries and I feel just as helpless as when I found you guys in the coffin. All I can do is wait until the nightmare passes."

Donatello walked over to his brother and pulled him into a hug. Michelangelo wrapped his arms around Donatello and buried his face in his sibling's shoulder. He felt Donatello's hand on the back of his neck.

"Thank you, Mikey," Donatello whispered. "Thank you."

"For what?" Michelangelo asked.

Donatello pulled him into a tighter hug. "For finding us," he answered. "You saved our lives that day, Mike."

Michelangelo smiled. "That's what brothers do, Donny-boy."

The siblings pulled apart and smiled at each other. Donatello headed back to the Battle Shell and resumed his inspection of the engine. Whatever tool he needed, Michelangelo hurried around the garage looking for it. Sometimes a particular tool wouldn't be in the toolbox and Michelangelo had to search elsewhere for it. That quickly led to the orange masked turtle goofing off, which in turn led to Donatello bursting out in a fit of laughter. The garage was filled more with laughter than the sounds of work being done. The lair echoed with laughter. Raphael smiled as he listened to his brothers.

"Mikey, stop," he heard Donatello gasp. "It hurts to laugh."

Raphael's smile widened. "Thanks, Mikey," he whispered. "Thanks for doin' what you do best."

* * *

><p>The sound of the blade slicing through the air eased his frayed nerves. The sound had always brought him comfort. Leonardo closed his eyes and focused on the sound. He swung his swords as if fending off an invisible enemy. With his senses so focuses, he felt himself drift off into a meditative state. Sadly, that state housed a snow covered mountain and large, hooded figures with scythes for weapons.<p>

As the first feelings of panic began to rise in his chest, Leonardo felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he let out a startled cry. The turtle swung around, swords raised. Splinter stood behind him, his hand still in the position of touching his son's shoulder.

"Master Splinter?" Leonardo gasped.

"Are you alright, my son?" Splinter asked.

Leonardo breathed a sigh of relief and sheathed his swords. "I'm fine, sensei."

"I am sorry for startling you," Splinter apologized. "I did not know your mind was elsewhere."

The student took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He knelt down and gazed at the floor. Splinter knelt in front of him, his walking stick resting in his lap. The dojo was silent, but the ninja master didn't try to break it. Something was obviously bothering his eldest son, and Splinter had a suspicion it was the same thing that was haunting Raphael.

"He'll never get out, right?" Leonardo asked in a small voice. "We'll never see him again, will we?"

"You are talking about the Grim Reaper killer," Splinter stated.

Leonardo nodded. Splinter placed a hand on his son's shoulder and he felt the young ninja's muscles relax slightly.

"He was sentenced to life in prison," the rat replied. "But, like I told Raphael this morning at breakfast, fate may have other plans."

Leonardo closed his eyes. "I wish you had gone with us, sensei," he whispered. "You would have sensed if there was danger nearby."

Splinter sighed. "I knew the moment Donatello and Raphael were taken. At that moment I, too, wished I had gone with you and your brothers."

"But, it was just a skiing trip. We were only supposed to be gone for a day. We didn't know something like that was going to happen."

Leonardo's breath hitched and he felt his eyes begin to burn. He was still too tired to try to keep the tears back and they began to stream down his face. Splinter pulled his son into his arms. Leonardo buried his face in his father's shoulder as his body began to tremble. Splinter gently rubbed his son's back as Leonardo sobbed into his shoulder.

"It is not your fault, Leonardo," the father whispered into the son's ear. "You are not responsible."

"We almost lost them, sensei," Leonardo sobbed. "We almost lost them."

Splinter let out a small sigh. "Leonardo, were you the one who placed your brothers into that stone coffin?" he asked.

Leonardo's eyes shot open. "Of course not," he said, horrified.

"Were you the one who buried them alive?" Splinter continued.

"No," came the answer.

Splinter nodded. "Then, you are not to blame for what happened," he said.

Leonardo took a deep, shaky breath. "But, what about Mikey?" he asked.

"What about Michelangelo?"

"I left him alone. I left him to find Raph and Don half dead in the snow."

Leonardo felt Splinter's hand on the back of his neck and he instantly knew what his teacher was trying to tell him. If he hadn't told his brother to run, then Michelangelo would have shared the same fate. Leonardo was sure that if his baby brother had ever been branded, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"You did the right thing, my son," Splinter said.

Leonardo slowly closed his eyes and tears gently flowed down his cheeks. Now, if only he could convince himself that that statement was true.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

The silence of the shop was broken when the small bell above the front door rang, signalling that someone had entered. April looked up from the book she was reading to see who had walked in. An elderly couple began roaming around the shop. April glanced at the calendar and sighed softly. She felt guilty. She hadn't seen the brothers since the Grim Reaper incident. She didn't know why she had stopped visiting them, but she knew that Casey also kept his distance. The bell rang again and a police officer walked in. He headed over to the front desk and smiled warmly.

"Can I help you, officer?" April asked.

"Yes, Miss. O'Neil. How are the brothers doing these days?" the officer inquired.

April blinked. "Brothers, sir?"

The man laughed. "A year can mess with one's memory," he said. "Mark Hammond, NYPD. I was the leader of the search team that found your two missing friends that had been buried alive."

April's eyes widened. "Oh, yes. Now, I remember." She chuckled. "They were fine, the last time I checked." Her smile faded. "Though, from the e-mails Donny sends me, they have been haunted by nightmares ever since."

Mark's smile also faded. "Well, they went through a traumatic experience. Even so, they should consider themselves lucky. They're the first to survive the Grim Reaper's attacks."

Just then, the couple walked up and placed an antique on the counter. Mark walked around the shop as he waited for April to ring the purchase through. He headed back to the front desk when the bell rang and the door closed.

"The reason I ask how the brothers are doing is because we got a call at the station telling us that Derek Alfredson had escaped from prison," Mark explained.

April felt her heart plummet. "Wh-what?" she gasped. "How?"

"He disguised himself as a guard. Apparently, someone went to get him out of solitary confinement but never returned. Alfredson just walked right out without anyone suspecting anything. They're still looking for the missing guard," Mark told her.

April fought to keep her breathing under control. "Is there a chance he could come to New York?" she asked.

"I doubt he knows that the brothers who broke his killing streak live here," Mark answered. "However, I'd advise you warn them just to be on the safe side. I get the feeling he'll make good on his promise."

* * *

><p>Derek whistled happily as he skimmed through the phonebook. He was getting excited. Everything was almost ready, there was one more thing that had to be set before the fun could begin.<p>

"Oh where, oh where is Miss. O'Neil? Oh where, oh where can she be?" he sang.

He drummed his fingers against the table. He had been hiding out in an abandoned apartment for the past two days and he was anxious to start hunting. His eyes drifted to the small phial that sat in a test tube holder a few inches from him on the table. Next to the holder lay three envelopes. Derek grinned. He really was going to have fun.

Finally, he found the address he had been searching for and wrote it down. He then picked up the phial and the envelopes, grabbed his coat and hat and headed out of the apartment. He made his way to the nearest payphone. After depositing a quarter into the slot, he dialed a number. After the third ring someone answered.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" came a very annoyed male voice. "Some people are asleep at quarter past one in the morning."

"There's no rest for the righteous," Derek said.

The man on the other end groaned. "You mean no rest for the wicked. What do you want, Derek?"

"I have it," Derek announced. "I have the address."

"Good for you. Now, good night."

"Not so fast, my friend," Derek said before the man hung up. "This is where your men come in."

There was another groan. "Are you serious? Can this not wait until dawn?"

"Tomorrow night is when everything goes down. I already made arrangements with a very reliable street gang, so the brothers are taken care of."

"You're getting worse. What do you expect to accomplish by doing this?"

Derek chuckled. "A lot of people have asked me that," he said. "One such person being Blue."

"I don't know who that is, and quite frankly, I don't think I want to know."

"So, will you get your men into position?" Derek asked.

Another groan. "If it will make you leave me alone, then yes."

Derek smiled. "Excellent. I'll call you again when everything is set."

The only answer he got was the man hanging up on him. Derek hung up and shrugged. He had more important things to think about than someone hanging up on him. He stepped out of the phone booth and started walking. Now, to find his four favorite mutants.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. Sorry it was so short. But, I didn't want to add more and make it seem filler-ish.<p>

Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>"Isn't it great to get out of the lair?" Michelangelo asked as him and his brothers raced across the rooftops.<p>

"When was the last time we patrolled?" Donatello wanted to know.

Raphael took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Too long," he answered.

Leonardo looked out over the city and slowed down to a stop. His brothers also stopped running and went to see what he was looking at. Just across the street was April's apartment. Through the window they could see her hurrying around.

"What's up with April?" Michelangelo asked.

Leonardo was about to step forward when a noise sounded from a nearby alley. Raphael instantly ran towards the noise. Sighing in annoyance, Leonardo ran after him. The younger turtles looked at each other, then glanced back to April's apartment. Also sighing, they hurried off after their brothers.

Meanwhile, April was in a panic because she couldn't get a hold of the brothers. She was just dialing Donatello's shell cell number when a knock came on the door. She hung up the phone and went to answer the door.

"Okay, April, what was so important that you needed to see me so quick?" Casey asked. "I almost got busted for speedin'."

"We have bigger things to worry about than speeding tickets, Casey," April replied, rushing back to the phone.

Casey frowned. He walked into the apartment and closed the door. "April, what's this about?"

April took several deep calming breaths before she spoke. "He's out, Casey," she said, turning to face the vigilante.

"Who's out?"

April swallowed hard. Casey could feel fear quickly rise in his chest. He had never seen April so scared before.

"April?" Casey asked.

"The Grim Reaper," April whispered. "He escaped."

"Casey, where are you going?" she called as they rushed down the stairs towards the shop.

"We have to warn the guys," Casey called over his shoulder.

The humans had just stepped outside when they heard the sounds of fighting. Casey and April looked at each other before racing towards the noise.

* * *

><p>Raphael was thrown up against the brick wall. A Purple Dragon put his arm across the turtle's throat and held a knife to his stomach. Raphael saw his brothers go down.<p>

"Which ones does the boss want again?" one of thugs asked.

"Red and Blue," the leader answered. "Now, grab 'em and let's get out of here."

However, before anyone could move, a garbage can lid flew out of nowhere and hit the leader in the head. He fell to the ground. Donatello looked up and barely registered a red-haired blur before the thug holding him was thrown to the ground. The other three went down before they knew what was going on. Raphael collapsed when his captor was tackled. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"C'mon, Raphie-boy, rise and shine," Casey said.

"Are you guys okay?" April asked.

Leonardo pushed himself to his feet and picked up his swords and sheathed them. "We're fine," he replied.

"I'm gonna feel that tomorrow," Michelangelo moaned as he rubbed his shoulder.

April and Casey directed the brothers towards the shop. Leonardo was so distracted he didn't notice someone come up behind him. A hand suddenly went over his mouth and he was pulled back into the alley. He tried to fight back, but he was too exhausted from the earlier skirmish. He felt something stick into his neck. Leonardo suddenly felt extremely light-headed and dizzy. His vision began to blur and his body went numb. The last thing he heard was the voice of the man who haunted his darkest nightmares.

"Sleep tight, Blue," Derek whispered.

* * *

><p>"Ow," Michelangelo moaned as April placed an ice pack on his shoulder.<p>

Raphael rolled his shoulders and rotated his head from side to side, wincing as he felt muscles pull and bones crack.

"How did those punks get the drop on you, anyway?" Casey asked. "Purple Dragons aren't that hard to beat."

Donatello, who was lying on the couch with a cold, wet cloth over his eyes, shuddered. "There was something...weird...about them," he said.

"They weren't no ordinary Purple Dragons," Raphael put in. "They fought tougher."

"And hit harder," Michelangelo added.

April looked towards the door. "Where did Leo go?" she inquired.

"He probably went to the roof," Donatello stated.

Raphael rolled his right shoulder again and more bones cracked. "If he blames himself for this I'm gonna hit 'im so hard he'll be feelin' for a month," he grumbled.

"Still," April said.

Raphael got up from his place at the kitchen table and went to the window. He opened it and slipped outside. Noticing the worried looked from the others, he sighed.

"I'm just gonna go check to see if Leo's okay."

And with that, he disappeared. In a flash, he was on the roof. Raphael looked around, but there was no sign of his blue masked brother. He hopped down the fire escape and searched around the alley. He wandered over to where they had fought the Purple Dragons, but there was still no sign of Leonardo.

"They said their boss wanted me and Leo," Raphael thought out loud. "What do they want us for and who is their boss?"

Footsteps echoed behind him. Raphael swung around and pulled out his sais. His heart almost stopped beating when he saw who it was.

"Now, now, Red, that would be telling," Derek said in a low voice.

Raphael shook his head. "No," he breathed. "It's not possible. How did you get out?"

A sharp pain shot down his spine. The alley echoed with the clang of metal against concrete as the sais fell from their owner's limp fingers. Derek smiled up at the Purple Dragon leader as he caught the red masked ninja.

"Thank you for your assistance, Hun."

"I've been looking forward to making these freaks pay for their constant annoyance," Hun said.

Derek chuckled and turned towards the antique shop. "Now, time to pay Miss O'Neil a visit."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.<p>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: I apologize for the delay. I hope you can forgive me.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>April stared worriedly out the window. It had only been five minutes since Raphael had gone to find Leonardo, but those five minutes were four minutes too long. Donatello and Michelangelo were sound asleep, exhausted from the earlier fight. Donatello was still stretched out on the couch and Michelangelo was curled up in the armchair. Their gentle breathing was the only thing that broke the silence of the apartment.<p>

"Starin' out the window isn't gonna make them come back any faster, ya know," Casey said as he walked up next to April.

"I know, Casey," April replied. "I'm just nervous, that's all."

Casey put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a one armed hug. "They're ninjas. They can handle anythin' that's thrown at them."

"They were also just in a fight. They're still tired." April trailed off and sighed. "Plus, I'm worried that Alfredson might have come to New York."

Michelangelo moaned as he shifted into a more comfortable position in the armchair. The humans held their breath and waited until the youngest turtle had gone back to sleep.

"New York is a big place, April," Casey said in a low voice. "And besides, we're the only ones who know where the guys live. It would take some pretty strong luck for any other human to just stumble across the lair."

April looked up at him and smiled. "You're right, Casey." Her smile faded and she turned her eyes back to the window. "I just don't want another Grim Reaper attack to happen again."

Casey opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off when there was a noise down in the shop. April started for the door, however, Casey grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Stay with the guys," he whispered. "I'll check it out."

* * *

><p>After April reluctantly agreed to stay, she went to sit down beside the couch. Casey opened the door and headed downstairs towards the shop. April closed her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. She heard Donatello's and Michelangelo's steady breathing and Casey's footsteps on the stairs. She was so focused, she didn't notice Donatello waking up.<p>

April jumped when the purple clad turtle yawned. She turned around to see him take the cloth off his face and rub his eyes. A few seconds later, Michelangelo also began to wake up. The brothers stretched and yawned.

"I needed that," Michelangelo said.

Donatello sat up and stretched again.

"Did you have a good nap?" April asked.

"Yeah," Donatello replied, rolling his shoulders. "Are Leo and Raph back, yet?"

April shook her head. "Not yet," she answered.

Michelangelo rubbed his neck. "Where's Casey?"

Another noise from the shop was his answer. The brothers got up, grabbed their weapons and headed for the door. April scrambled to her feet and followed her friends.

"Casey?" Donatello called in a low whispered.

"You down here, dude?" Michelangelo added in a low voice.

The three friends quietly made their way over to the back door of the shop. Donatello turned the door handle and gently pushed it open. He poked his head through the small opening and looked around. A dark figure leaned up against the front desk.

"Casey?" Donatello whispered.

"Well, if it isn't my old pal."

Donatello froze. Michelangelo tapped his brother's shoulder. "Donny? Bro, are you okay? Who is it? Is Casey in there?"

"Is that Orange?"

Now, it was Michelangelo's turn to freeze. Alfredson pushed off of the counter and took a step forward. The brothers shifted into a denfensive position. Alfredson held up his hands.

"I didn't come here to fight," he stated.

A noise behind them alerted the brothers that Alfredson had come with back-up. April screamed as someone suddenly grabbed her from behind. Michelangelo instantly swung around and kicked the attacker in the chest. The man dropped to the floor, releasing April as he fell. More men charged through the back door. Alfredson took that time to retreat out the main entrance.

"He's getting away!" Michelangelo cried.

April sent a man flying into the wall. "Do you mind if we take this outside?" she asked. "I don't want to rebuild again."

The brothers nodded and bolted for the shop door with April right behind them. The men ran after them. The friends ran out into the alley. Donatello looked around. There was no sign of Alfredson, and still no sign of Casey. However, he didn't have time to ponder where they were. One of the assailants charged up and swung a thick metal pipe at his head. Donatello easily ducked and used his bo staff to knock the man off his feet.

"Where's Casey?" he demanded. "And where are Leo and Raph?"

"That's for the boss to know and for you to find out," the human answered.

The next thing Donatello knew, he got a face full of a foul smelling spray. He coughed and stumbled back. His head began to spin and he started to feel lightheaded. The bo staff slipped from his limp fingers as he fell to his knees. Michelangelo's moan told the purple masked turtle that his brother had also been sprayed. Out of the corner of his eye, Donatello could see Michelangelo and April fall. He looked up to see Alfredson walk up to him.

"Rest well, Donatello," the man said as Donatello's eyes drifted shut. "You're going to need it."

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.<p>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: I'm in a giving mood so I have decided to give you two updates in one day.

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I also want to give a shout out to my friend Kari Blackfire, without whom I would be lost. Thanks Kari for betaing for me.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>Blissful darkness gave way to burning pain. Donatello's body jerked and he gasped for breath. He felt a furry hand on his forehead and he forced his eyes open. The kind face of Splinter met him.<p>

"Sensei?" the young ninja breathed.

"I sensed you were in danger, my son," Splinter said. "However, I fear I arrived too late."

Donatello then realized that he was in April's apartment on a makeshift bed located on the floor instead of the alley. Michelangelo lay next to him, still unconscious. April was nowhere to be seen. Donatello then heard a sound coming from the washroom. He went to sit up, but Splinter carefully pushed him back down.

"You must rest, Donatello."

"April..."

Donatello looked up when he heard footsteps. He swallowed a gasp when April came into the living room. It was clear that she had been crying. Donatello noticed that she clenched a piece of paper in her left hand.

"Where's Casey?" Donatello asked, though he already knew the answer.

"That monster has him," April whispered.

Donatello finally managed to sit up. He looked from April to the floor. An envelope lay beside his pillow. With a shaky hand, Donatello picked it up and opened it. He took out a single, folded piece of paper. As he read the note, Donatello's eyes widened and horror washed over his face. Splinter placed his hands on his son's shoulders.

"He's got Raph," Donatello choked, suddenly feeling sick.

"And, Leo," Michelangelo said.

Donatello jumped. He hadn't heard his brother wake up. Michelangelo was staring at a note. His eyes began to fill up with tears. Donatello crawled over to his brother and April knelt down on Michelangelo's other side. They each held up their own note and read over the others. It just got worse. No captive was in the same place. They were separated and hidden throughout the city. April had to find Casey, Michelangelo had to find Leonardo, and Donatello had to locate Raphael.

"What do we do?" Michelangelo asked. "Leo's the one who comes up with the plans."

"We have our plan right here, Mike," Donatello said, referring to the notes. "The only thing we can do is play the Grim Reaper's twisted games."

Tears began to stream down Michelangelo's face. "I don't want to do this...not again."

Splinter made his way over to his son and knelt down. "Michelangelo, I know this is difficult for you. But, Leonardo needs your help. He is counting on you to find him."

Michelangelo sniffed. "But, what if I can't find him, Master Splinter? What if..." His eyes drifted over to Donatello, then he looked away. "What if I run out of time again?"

"I know you will find your brother in time, my son," Splinter answered. "I know you will all succeed."

Donatello stood up, picking up his bo staff as he did so. "Then, there's no time to waste. Leo, Raph and Casey are waiting for us."

* * *

><p>The realm of sleep was shattered by a sharp pain shooting through his neck. Leonardo jerked and groaned. He was sore and stiff. His body ached and his lungs screamed for air. Leonardo tried to sit up, but his head hit off of a hard surface just inches above him. Falling back, the blue masked turtle rubbed his head. He put his hands up, his skin coming into contact with cold stone. His heart plummeted. Panic instantly began to rise in his chest.<p>

"No," Leonardo said, pushing against the lid. "No. No. No. Let me out!"

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be. The turtle pushed with all of his strength, but the lid wouldn't budge. He fell back, gasping for breath. Leonardo looked around, exploring his prison with his hands. His hands came to rest inches behind his head. He reached out to his sides and he managed to stretch them out all the way before his palms touched stone. Stretching his legs out, the tips of his toes just barely grazed the other end of the coffin.

Leonardo let his arms fall to his sides. He closed his eyes and concentrated on slowing his breathing down. He needed to stay calm. While he calmed down, Leonardo searched around for anything that would give him some kind of clue as to how he ended up in the coffin. However, he found nothing.

"Not even a shell cell," Leonardo muttered.

He placed a hand over his eyes and tried to remember the events prior to his capture. Sadly, he drew a blank. A horrible realization settled in his chest. Leonardo opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling that was hidden in darkness.

_Is this how Raph and Don felt when they were buried alive?_ he wondered. _No memory of how they got in that situation? No knowledge of if the rest of us were okay. I hope the others are safe._

Leonardo rubbed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. He was beginning to panic again. To settle himself down, he breathed slowly, slipping into a meditative state. Perhaps he would be able to remember how he had ended being captured. However, his short meditation was broken when he felt something jab him in the side. Leonardo reached to his left side and felt something sticking out from his belt. Awkwardly, he pulled the object out. With his eyes adjusted to the dark, Leonardo could make out the shadow of a small glass tube. Whenever he moved it, a darker shadow inside the tube moved.

Fighting back his curiousity, Leonardo put the tube back in his belt. He always kept telling Michelangelo and Donatello that their curiousity would be the death of them. Leonardo closed his eyes again and took deep, calming breaths. He knew someone was looking for him. He just had to be patient.

_Okay, Leo, focus,_ he told himself. _What were you doing before this?_

He searched his memories for anything he could use to determine how he had gotten caught. He was on a training run with his brothers. They were going to visit April when they had heard a noise coming from an alley. Naturally, Raphael had run off. Leonardo had gone after him, followed by Donatello and Michelangelo. There had been a fight with a small group of Purple Dragons. However, they didn't fight like Purple Dragons. They fought like the Foot and had weapons like Bishop's. April and Casey had caught the thugs off guard and they were all heading back to April's apartment.

_After that...after that...what happened after that?_ Leonardo asked himself.

He put his hand over his mouth and everything suddenly shot through his mind. Someone had covered his mouth to keep him from calling for help and had dragged him back into the alley. He remembered being injected with something and hearing Alfredson's voice. He couldn't remember anything past that. Leonardo opened his eyes. Whatever happened in between his capture and his burial, he knew it wasn't good.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: It seems like forever since I've updated. I apologize for being away for so long.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>He couldn't remember the last time he was in so much pain. His entire body ached and throbbed. Casey groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. Confusion and panic mixed together when darkness met him. Casey blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. He held his hand out in front of his face and sighed in relief when he could make out the outline of his hand. Casey went to sit up, but his head hit a hard surface just inches above him. He fell back and rubbed his head.<p>

"Ow," he moaned.

He reached up and felt a hard, flat surface above him. He knocked on the object, hissing as pain shot through his knuckles. Casey stretched his arms out to the side. His palms hit the same hard, flat surface. Now, Jones really began to panic. He began pounding against the top of the coffin. He didn't like small, enclosed places. Casey fell back and tried to catch his breath.

_Okay, Jones, calm down. _

He could almost hear Donatello tell him,_ "Panicking will just cause you to use up more air."_

Casey slammed his fist against the ceiling. "Alfredson, you are dead when I get my hands on you!" he yelled.

He wasn't the type to just sit around and do nothing; he wasn't that kind of guy. Casey ran his hands down his face, bringing them back up to rub his eyes. He couldn't remember the last hour or so. The last thing he remembered was going down to check out a noise that had come from April's shop. Everything after that was blank. A violent shiver brought Casey out of his thoughts.

_Hurry up, guys,_ he willed his friends. _I don't like waitin'._

* * *

><p>Too many bad memories came flooding back with consciousness. Raphael groaned as his eyes slowly opened. Darkness met him when his vision focused. The red masked turtle tried to lift his arm to rub his head, but something stopped the movement. A cold metal clasp kept his wrist pinned to the floor of his prison. Raphael tried moving his other arm, discovering that it, too, was pinned down. Clasps were also placed over his ankles, knees, waist and chest. He tried to call out, but a clasp had been placed over his mouth, as well.<p>

_What's goin' on?_ Raphael asked himself.

Something heavy was weighing down on his chest and stomach, making it difficult to breathe. Raphael pulled on the clasps, wincing as the metal cut into his skin. He hated being chained down. His eyes darted around, however, the only thing he saw was darkness. Swallowing down bile, Raphael brushed his fingers against the floor. His heart began to pound as he felt the cold stone.

_He's back,_ Raphael thought with horror.

* * *

><p>"I hate this guy," Michelangelo grumbled.<p>

He couldn't remember how he had gotten to his current location. There had been lots of rocks and downward falls. He assumed he was somewhere in the catacombs beneath the city. He had split off from April and Donatello three hours eariler. Apparently, Alfredson had thought it would have been more fun if he hid his victims throughout New York. Michelangelo had yet to find the humor in that idea.

The youngest turtle moaned as he sank down into a sitting position. The hopeless feeling was rising again. He was never going to find his brother. As if on instinct, Michelangelo reached up and rubbed the back of his head, feeling as though he had been slapped.

_"When were you ever the quittin' type?"_ he hear Raphael's disapproving tone.

"Great," Michelangelo mumbled. "I'm hearing voices, now. I'm going crazy."

_"Then, you don't have far to go,"_ he heard Leonardo's voice enter his mind.

The orange banded ninja shook his head. It was his mind playing tricks on him. He didn't have time to hallucinate. He pushed himself to his feet.

"I gotta find Leo."

_"Then, come find me, Mikey,"_ Leonardo's soothing voice echoed through his mind. _"I know you'll find me."_

A strange calm washed over Michelangelo as he continued walking through the maze of tunnels. He wouldn't let Alfredson win. If it was the last thing he did, Michelangelo was going to free his brother and make the monster who took him pay.

* * *

><p>April stared at the sight before her. How did Alfredson manage to build a full scale maze in the middle of Central Park without anyone getting suspicious? Alot of strings must have been pulled for the maze to be built. She had no other choice. Taking a deep breath, April headed through the entrance and began her search for Casey. Something told her that the prize in the middle of the maze was the missing vigilante.<p>

As she made her way through the maze, April did her best to remain calm. The place was swarming with guards, no doubt hired by Alfredson to keep things "interesting". She had to use all of the ninja skills she had learned to remain undetected, however it was only a matter of time before they found her.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, April continued through the confusing, twisting halls. Being as quiet as she could, she took out any guards that crossed her path. As she got closer to the center, the number of guards doubled. April inwardly sighed. She hoped Casey could hold on long enough for her to get to him. This was going to take some time.

* * *

><p>He had never been one to think unkindly about someone else. Only the Shredder was worthy of his bitter thoughts. However, now, as he drove through the city looking for the location his brother was hidden in, Donatello found himself mentally throwing every insult and vile name at the man who abducted his brother in the first place.<p>

The drive took him to the outskirts of the city; out in the middle of nowhere. Getting out of the Battle Shell, Donatello looked around. Why on earth would Alfredson hide Raphael in such a place? There was nothing around. No buildings, no people. No way for anyone to help him should something happen. Donatello closed his eyes as the world disappeared and he saw himself and Raphael back in the first coffin.

_"I shouldn't have burned out the shell cell's power all at once," he said. "We could have called them."_

_"And what would we say?" Raphael asked._

_Donatello was silent for a moment, before he broke himself of sleep and finally replied. "So long? We love you? See you on the other side?"_

Donatello's eyes snapped open. He slammed the door shut and began walking. He didn't know what drove him to go in the direction that he did, he just hoped it was the right direction.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: Wow, it's been forever since I've updated. This story has been giving me trouble, I don't know why. Hopefully people are still interested in the story. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. Take this chapter as my apology for being away for so long.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>A half hour of treking through dark tunnels finally found Michelangelo stumbling into a small cavern with a sand filled pit in the middle. The turtle in orange walked to the edge of the pit and looked down. He moaned. If his brother hadn't been down there he probably would have turned around and gone back home. It was too easy. Nothing was so simple as just to dig someone out of a sand filled pit. Knowing Alfredson the sand was more than likely booby-trapped.<p>

Looking around, Michelangelo found a broken off piece of board and stuck it in the sand before tossing it up. He heard several foreboding hisses before a black stinger shot up from the sand and stuck the board. Michelangelo's eyes grew wide. There were scorpians in the pit. The turtle took several steps back until his shell hit the wall.

"Where the heck did he get scorpians?" he exclaimed.

Of course, this was Alfredson he was talking about. The guy was right below Shredder on the list of villians that had every resource they could get their hands on for making the lives of those around them more miserable. Michelangelo whimpered as he slid to the ground and buried his face in his hands. How in the world was he supposed to get Leonardo out of the pit without getting both of them stung?

Michelangelo looked up and began humming the music from _Jeopardy _as he looked around the cavern. He got to his feet and walked back out into the catacombs. He gathered every loose brick and stone block he could find and he began building an enclosure near the edge of the pit. Hopefully this plan would work. It would be slow and tedious, but hopefully it would get both him and his brother out safely. Another thing was he didn't know how many scorpians were in the sand and how deep the sand went. Michelangelo found a longer piece of board and stuck it down into the pit. Three feet down the board hit rock.

"Hang on, Leo, I'm comin'," Michelangelo said.

* * *

><p>April stopped to catch her breath after rendering the twentieth round of guards unconscious. She had to be getting near the end of the maze, there would be this many guards if she wasn't. April winced as her sore muscles strained to work as she began walking again. She had a new respect for the Turtles as she thought about how long and strenuous their training was. This was probably nothing compared to their training.<p>

April rounded a corner and was met with a vast field out in front of her. A shovel was stuck in the ground in the middle of the field. O'Neil couldn't help but let her hopes rise, even though she knew the situation was all too simple. She took a step out into the field, and when nothing happened she bolted for the shovel. She was so close to getting Casey back. Sadly, as soon as her fingers wrapped around the handle she was instantly surrounded by Foot ninjas.

"Since when did the Foot help out common criminals?" April asked, pulling out the shovel and branishing it like a weapon.

"Since that 'common criminal' wants to get rid of those bothersome reptiles," a deep familiar voice replied.

April slowly turned around to see Hun walk up behind her. He laughed darkly and cracked his knuckles. April swallowed and tightened her grip on the shovel. This was going to be the fight of her life.

* * *

><p>He had no idea where he was going or even if he was going in the right direction. Donatello had to relay mostly on his instincts to direct him towards his missing brother. He had yet to figure out why Alfredson was so bent on tormenting the life out him and his family. Clearly, the man was disturbed, but that was no reason to take it out on people. It was just one other thing about humans that Donatello could never understand.<p>

After a while, the ground showed signs of heavy machinery having driven over it. The grass was pushed down in a flat line which ended a few feet away. Donatello broke into a run and found a fresh mound of dirt piled up. He dropped to his knees and began digging with his hands. Thankfully it didn't take long to reach the stone coffin buried underneath.

"Hang on, Raphie," Donatello said, dropping down into the small pit.

He put his hands on the lid and pushed with all of his might. Something told him to take more time and be careful, but another part of him, the part that desperately wanted Raphael back, made him push the lid even harder. The stone cover finally gave way and slid over the far side of the coffin. Donatello took one look inside the coffin and his heart instantly dropped. Not only was Raphael looking up at him with pleading eyes, but there was also a bomb looking up at him as well, and it was connected to the clasps holding his brother down.

"Oh shell," Donatello whimpered.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long.<p>

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**: Sorry I've been away for long again. I hope you can forgive me. But, hey, I bring you a new chapter, so it's not all bad, right?

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>Donatello stared at the device in horror. He knew he wasn't helping Raphael's mental state, but he couldn't help it. Where was he even supposed to begin? The small screen flashed, indicating that the bomb was armed; one wrong move would set the timer off. Donatello examined the wires that were connected to the clasps. He determined he would have to disconnect the wires in a certain order if he wanted to keep the bomb from going off.<p>

Raphael made a muffled noise that sounded like he was trying to tell his brother to get him out of the coffin. Donatello examined the clasp around his brother's mouth, and when he found that there were no wires connected to it, he opened the clasp. Raphael took a deep breath and slowly let it out as Donatello went back to the bomb.

"Didn't think you were gonna make it," Raphael said.

Donatello smiled slightly. "I wasn't going to leave you to fend for yourself."

Raphael looked down at the thing that was keeping him pinned to the coffin. "I wouldn't be able to fend for anythin' with this thing weighing me down," he pointed out.

Donatello's hand hovered over the clasp that held down his brother's right hand. He hummed thoughtfully, making Raphael huff in agitation. Donatello took his hand away again and stared at the bomb, putting his hand over his mouth. Why couldn't Alfredson do things like a normal human? There were too many possibilities for this to go horribly wrong, but then again, that was probably the point.

"I guess I should be thankful that you're the one here and not Mikey or Casey," Raphael stated.

Donatello felt his heart skip a beat. "Casey was caught," he mumbled into his hand.

Raphael looked at him. "Come again?" he asked.

Donatello lowered his hand. "Casey was taken," he repeated.

Raphael fought extremely hard to keep his anger under control. He had to remain calm for Donatello to work, but swallowing the rage that was quickly building began to make Raphael sick.

"Don't worry, Raph, April's going to get him," Donatello assured his brother.

"What about Mikey and Leo? Where are they?" Raphael asked.

Donatello shrugged. "I have no idea where Leo is, but Mikey's looking for him."

Raphael flexed his hand in and out of a fist. "What are we gonna do with Alfredson when we find him?"

The younger of the two looked over at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"We're not just gonna let the guy run free, are we?" Raphael asked.

"Of course not," Donatello answered. "But, bringing him to justice is a job for the police."

Raphael looked away. "There's nothin' that says that we can't have at him before turnin' him over to the cops."

Donatello ran a hand over his face. "Raph, we're not bounty hunters, we don't hunt people down, that's the cops' job."

"This is the second time the Reaper has played us like puppets, Donny, forcing us to play his sick, twisted games."

"That doesn't give us the right to hunt him like a wild animal," Donatello tried to reason.

Raphael took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds then let it out. "He treats _us_ like wild animals," he growled.

Donatello didn't answer as he continued his examination of the bomb. After a while he finally got up the nerve to pull out the wire that was connected to the clasp over Raphael's left wrist. He breathed a sigh of relief when the timer didn't go off. Three more clasps to go. Taking a deep breath, Donatello examined the wires again and after what felt like an eternity, he took a hold of the wire connected to the clasp on Raphael's right ankle and pulled it out. The sound that followed made both turtle's hearts plummet. Five minutes to detonation.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo dropped the piece of wood and fell to the ground, burying his face in his hands. He was on the verge of tears and he was nowhere near getting his brother out of his stone prison. The turtle in orange took a deep breath and pulled himself together. Leonardo needed him to be focused. Michelangelo looked up and surveyed the surrounding walls. He frowned when he noticed that the far wall looked like it had been made when the ceiling collapsed.<p>

He got to his feet and went over to the wall and put his hands against the rocks. His hopes began to rise when some of the rocks gave way under his hands. Michelangelo pushed with all of his might, but the rocks only moved a couple of inches. He took a step back and looked up. There was a hole near the top big enough for him to climb through. Forgetting about fishing scorpions out of the sand, Michelangelo began to climb up the rocks and made his way towards the hole.

Meanwhile, Leonardo's meditation was interrupted by the sound of rocks hitting each other. His heart began to race and he could feel the panic begin to take root again. He had to force himself to remain calm. There was the sound of cascading rock and loud yelp followed.

"Mikey?" Leonardo breathed.

Outside, Michelangelo finally managed to climb through the hole and drop down on the other side. He bent down and saw that sand gently flowed through the rocks. Michelangelo tested the rocks surrounding the leak and found that some of them were loose enough to pull out. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, the orange masked turtle worked away at making a hole big enough for the sand to drain through. He couldn't help but smile; Splinter would be proud that he was focusing and keeping a clear mind.

He pulled one more rock loose and the sand gushed out. Michelangelo carefully climbed back up the rocks and through the hole up top. He jumped down to the ground and watched as the sand drained away. He bent down, picked up the wooden plank he had been using before and used it to guide the sand toward the hole. Soon, he could see the top of the coffin.

"I'm coming, Leo," he called, hoping that his brother could hear him.

After a few more minutes of waiting the sand had drained enough for Michelangelo to push the lid off. Using the wood plank to make sure no more scorpions lurked in the sand, Michelangelo dropped down and began the process of removing the lid from the coffin. However, a sharp stab in his ankle made Michelangelo stop and look down. His heart sank when he saw a small scorpion disappear into the sand that remained on the floor.

* * *

><p>April looked around at the unconscious Foot ninjas. She couldn't help but be proud of herself, she had managed to hold her own against a small army while digging to get Casey free. Most of the ninjas were buried underneath piles of dirt. She really didn't know how she had managed to pull it off; maybe she had been hanging out with the Turtles for too long.<p>

She turned to look at Hun and couldn't help but smile. She twirled the shovel in her hands and shifted into a defensive position. If her next plan worked, Casey would be home free in seconds. Growling and cracking his knuckles, Hun charged forward. The next thing April knew, she was flying across the center of the maze and hit the ground hard. The air was knocked out of her lungs and she was sent into a coughing fit.

Hun stalked up to her. "I thought those freaks taught you how to fight," he taunted.

April coughed again as she pushed herself up. She managed to get to her knees and wrapped an arm around her stomach. Now she knew why Raphael hated Hun so much. Grabbing the shovel, April got to her feet, swung around and charged at Hun. She swung the shovel over her head and brought it down. Hun held up his arm and easily blocked it.

"You're going to have to do better than that," he said.

He grabbed her wrists and threw her behind him. April slid across the ground until she came to a stop just over the edge of the grave. Already, she could hear Hun's heavy footsteps pounding towards her. April jumped to her feet and at the last possible second, she threw herself to the side, swinging her legs out as she jumped. Her foot caught Hun's right leg and he lost his balance. April put her arms over her head and squeezed her eyes tight when she heard a sickening crash.

April slowly lowered her arms and looked towards the hole. She heard the sound of shifting stone and she hurried over to see what was going on. Hun had landed on top of the coffin and the impact from the fall had cause the lid to crack and crumble. Casey pushed the last bits of stone away from the top of the coffin and took in several deep breaths.

"Casey!" April exclaimed.

She jumped in the hole and threw her arms around Casey's neck. Casey put an arm around April and patted her back.

"Thanks, April," he said in a strained voice.

April pulled away and smiled. "Come on, let's get you home."

The two humans climbed out of the hole and made their way out of the maze. Casey sighed and a shiver shot down his spine. Now he knew what Raphael and Donatello had gone through, and he was pretty sure he was not going to be sleeping for a very long time.

* * *

><p>Michelangelo fought against the lid of the coffin. He could feel his muscles begin to give out and he knew that was not a good sign. He panted for breath and leaned his head against the cold stone of the coffin. Leonardo was so close, he just had to get the lid off. Mustering as much strength as he could, Michelangelo pushed the lid a couple of inches. The poison was spreading way too fast.<p>

"Not yet," Michelangelo pleaded with the empty room. "Let me get Leo out first."

Propping his shell against the stone cover, the turtle in orange put his feet up against the walls of the hole and pushed off. He yelled in both determination and pain as he felt the lid slid even further off the coffin. Michelangelo collapsed on the grounds. Sweat rolled down his face and his breath came in short, laboured gasps. The last thing he heard was shuffling from inside the coffin and then the panicked voice of his older brother yelling his name before the world was plunged into unforgiving darkness.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. I wish I knew why it takes me so long to update. Oh well, better late than never.<p>

Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. And a VERY big thank you to my beta reader Amonraphoenix; without whom this story would be lost.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>"Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was," Raphael said his voice quavering slightly.<p>

Donatello felt himself begin to panic. "What is it that you were thinking?" He asked trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Donny..." Raphael growled in a warning tone.

Donatello's eyes darted from clasp to clasp. He didn't know how this bomb was rigged or what kind of booby traps there were. He began searching his belt for the remote to the Battle Shell. His hands were shaking so badly that he nearly dropped the remote a couple of times before he finally managed to get a good grip on the device. He pressed the button that would call the van to him; but he knew it was going to take some time for the van to reach them...and time was not on their side at the moment.

"You said Mikey would get Leo, right?" Raphael asked, trying to keep himself calm.

Donatello nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "They'll be fine, Raph. Don't worry everything is going to be fine." He soothed.

Raphael's hands flexed in and out of a fist. He took deep, calming breaths, but with each breath his chest pressed up against the bottom of the bomb, and it reminded him that any breath he took could very well be his last. Panic began to rise in his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut against the tightness that was quickly rising. He would not break down, not now. Donatello didn't need him losing his cool.

Donatello watched as the seconds quickly counted down. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the roar of an engine could be heard. Donatello turned around and jumped to his feet as the Battle Shell drove up.

"Come to Daddy," he said eagerly as the van came to a stop a few feet away.

He opened the back door and clambered inside. He frantically rummaged through boxes and in the compartments built into the sides, looking for something -anything- that would slow the bomb down. His heart leapt for joy when he found the cooling agent he used for the missiles. He carefully lifted up the container from its holding device and quickly climbed out of the Battle Shell. He knelt down beside the shallow hole Raphael was in and began the process of removing the cap from the container.

"Hey, Don?" Raphael spoke, his voice low.

"This takes a very steady hand, Raphie," Donatello replied tensely as he removed a small bit of coolant from the canister.

Raphael looked down at the electronic screen. There was just little over one minute remaining. He laid his head back down and released the breath he had been holding. Donatello hissed in annoyance when most of the coolant fell out of the small dipper that he used to get the cooling agent out. Raphael tried to keep his breathing under control.

"Forget it, Donny, I want you to leave now!" He barked out sharply. "There isn't enough time to save me."

"Shut up, Raph," Donatello snapped determinedly. "I'll _make_ time."

He carefully poured the coolant on the bomb -making sure none of the liquid touched Raphael- it sizzled for a bit before the screen began to flash and the display froze. Dropping the dipper, Donatello hurried to remove the remaining clasps from his brother's chest and limbs. The screen began to slowly flicker back to life. Panicked, Donatello shoved the bomb off of his brother's plastron and yanked him roughly to his feet. The brothers ran as fast as they could towards the waiting Battle Shell. However, they were unable to run fast enough. They were knocked off of their feet when the bomb exploded and were tossed brutally into the armored side of the van. There was a sickening crack as Donatello's head smashed into unforgiving metal; his world becoming frighteningly black.

* * *

><p>Raphael opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to focus his oddly blurry vision. He took in a deep breath of air, reminding himself that he was still amazingly alive somehow. A smile spread across his face and he began to laugh, though even to his own ears, it sounded slightly hysterical. He shook his head slightly, pulling his frayed and shattered nerves together. He reached over and gently shook Donatello by the shoulder.<p>

"You did it, Donny," he breathed his voice slightly breathless, but filled with relieved joy. "You did it," he repeated in awe.

But Donatello continued to lay motionless on his plastron; a cold fear suddenly gripped Raphael's heart. Very carefully Raphael rolled him onto his back. He gently pressed his fingers against Donatello's throat and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a slow but steady heartbeat underneath. Looking up at his brother's face Raphael noticed a large bump forming on his brother's head just above the temple; if he had hit his head just a little lower...Raphael shuddered at the grisly thought. As Raphael ran his hands over his brother searching for further injuries Donatello gave a low groan of pain.

Donatello moaned in misery again and raised his hands to his head. Raphael shifted to his knees and helped his brother to sit up slowly.

"You okay, Bro?" The red masked turtle asked deeply worried.

"My head hurts," Donatello groaned as his world shifted slightly and rolled to the side. He blinked a few times to try and banish the dark tendrils of fuzzy black that hovered around the edges of his vision.

Donatello pushed himself up and Raphael pulled him into the Battle Shell, where his legs gave way beneath him. With Raphael's help he collapsed onto the bench in the back. Raphael turned and closed the door, while Donatello stretched out carefully in the back. Raphael climbed up front and took the wheel.

"Whaddya say we go home?" Raphael asked over his shoulder.

All Donatello could manage was a one handed thumbs up with his other arm draped across his eyes.

Smiling, Raphael shifted the van into drive and headed back towards the city.

* * *

><p>Leonardo grunted as he pushed the heavy lid the rest of the way off the coffin. He quickly jumped out and fell to his knees beside a limp Michelangelo. The youngest turtle's breathing came in short, labored gasps. Michelangelo strained to open his eyes and grimly smiled up at his big brother. Leonardo smiled back, but the smile did not reach his eyes as he watched his baby brother suffer. Tears stung his eyes as he reached out and gathered his baby brother tenderly into his arms.<p>

"Scorpions... are now... on my list," Michelangelo managed to gasp out.

"Your list?" Leonardo asked confused, his voice shaking slightly as he fought back the traitorous tears that burned his eyes and threatened to fall.

Michelangelo nodded. "The list of things I think should never exist," he answered wryly.

Leonardo laughed, however it sounded forced and was laced with panic. He held his brother closer and winced as something dug into his side. Leonardo reached down and pulled out the small phial that had been in his belt. His eyes grew wide as he finally understood what it was for. Leonardo pulled the stopper out with his teeth and gently tilted Michelangelo's head up.

"What's that?" Michelangelo asked, eying the phial with mistrust.

"I think this is the antidote to the scorpion venom," Leonardo told him hoping that his hunch was correct.

"You sure... it's not... more poison?" Michelangelo rasped out.

Leonardo sighed trying to quell the rising panic that was trying to choke him. "What other choice do we have?" He asked his brother grimly.

Michelangelo moaned before reluctantly opening his mouth wide. Leonardo carefully poured the clear liquid into his brother's mouth. Michelangelo swallowed, wincing as the bitter substance burned his throat. After a few minutes, his breathing began to even out and his complexion started to look a bit better. Leonardo smiled down at Michelangelo, who smiled back.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Leonardo said, getting to his feet before helping Michelangelo up.

"Couldn't agree more," the orange clad turtle quipped.

The two brothers slowly clambered out of the hole, and started making their way as quickly as they could out of the maze like system of catacombs. After about an hour of walking, Michelangelo's pace began to slow. Clutching at his chest he stopped altogether as agonizing pain began radiating through his chest.

Michelangelo's sudden groan of pain made Leonardo stop and turn around. Michelangelo was bent over as if trying to relieve the pain. Leonardo ran back and placed a concerned hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Mikey? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't... feel...so good," Michelangelo managed to rasp out between shooting waves of pain that tore through him.

His legs suddenly gave out and he collapsed. Leonardo managed to catch him before he fell and lowered him gently to the ground.

Michelangelo took in a ragged gasp of air which sent him into a lung shredding coughing fit. Leonardo tightened his grip on his brother, not knowing what else to do. He wasn't a doctor, and didn't know what was going on. The coughing fits grew more and more severe and with each new wave leaving Michelangelo with fewer breaths between the harsh coughs. His body twisted and jerked with horrible spasms as it fought to get the oxygen that it desperately needed.

"Breathe, Mikey. Breathe!" Leonardo shouted desperately, giving the youngest a small, but firm shake out of fear.

The coughing suddenly stopped as fast as it had begun; but so did Michelangelo. Leonardo blinked in shock as he held a very still and very quiet brother clutched tightly to his chest. No breath entered his brother's still lungs; Michelangelo had stopped breathing.

Panic shot through him as he quickly lay his brother flat on his back, his fingers flying to the pulse point in his brother's neck. Leonardo's breath caught in his throat, his heart momentarily ceased to beat as overwhelming shock and disbelief tore through him.

Michelangelo's heart wasn't beating either.

He shook his head back and forth in disbelief and anguish, as he quickly bent over, and placed his ear over his brother's heart, hoping to hear a faint beat. But only more stillness greeted him.

"No," Leonardo breathed in horror. "No! No! No!" He cried out raggedly.

He straightened, locked his fingers, and began doing chest compressions. After each set of compressions, he would check Michelangelo's vitals again; but there was no sign of any life. Leonardo continued with the chest compressions until he was physically and mentally exhausted.

He sat back on his haunches and stared in disbelief at his baby brother's lifeless body. It was hopeless; Michelangelo was gone.

Tears freely flowed down Leonardo's cheeks as he gently lifted his brother up and held him close to his own beating heart, as he let out a keening wail of anguish that came from the very depths of his soul.

The Grim Reaper had won.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: This story is sadly drawing to a close. Once again, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far and thanks again to Amonraphoenix for beta-reading for me.

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>Raphael drummed his fingers against the wheel as everyone waited for Leonardo and Michelangelo. Donatello had given him directions to the place where he had left Michelangelo before heading out on his own. The turtle in red glanced in the rear view mirror. April and Casey were sitting together with April leaning against Casey's shoulder. Donatello had moved to the floor, an arm draped over his eyes. Every now and then, Casey would nudge Donatello with his foot, which only earned him an irritated whack to the shin.<p>

"Don't go falling asleep on us, Donny," April would tell him softly, every time he gave Casey a hit to his shin.

In answer to that, Donatello would simply mutter something under his breath, and shift slightly away from his human friends. Raphael placed his head against the head rest and closed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep for a few moments, because the sound of April's excited yelling jarred him awake. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, Raphael turned towards where his eldest and youngest brothers were walking up. His joy quickly turned to fear and horror when he saw Michelangelo draped limply over Leonardo's shell.

Raphael quickly got out of the Battle Shell, followed closely by the others. He ran up to Leonardo and placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, forcing his older brother to stop walking. The blue masked turtle slowly looked up at Raphael, his mask a darker shade of blue from the tears that ran down his face. Raphael gave his brother a questioning look, not wanting his older brother to confirm the blossoming feeling of horrified dread that was currently rising up in his throat to choke him; and yet his eyes pleaded with Leonardo to answer the unasked question anyway. Leonardo dropped his gaze and looked away, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"Leo, what happened?" Donatello asked, his eyes quickly turning to the motionless Michelangelo in concern.

"He won," Leonardo whispered huskily.

"Who won?" April asked confused.

Leonardo's breath hitched in grief as he tried to keep himself from breaking down. "The Grim Reaper." Leonardo spat out the hated name. "He said if any one of us died..."

Raphael and Donatello stared at their big brother in denial and horror. There was no way... It wasn't possible.

Donatello quickly moved to Michelangelo, and placed two fingers to his little brother's cold throat. The eight hours spent in the stone coffin a year ago had nothing on the terror that pulsed through him at that moment. If the circumstances had been different Raphael would have said that this was the worst joke someone could ever pull. One by one, he could feel the emotional walls he had built up begin to crumble to dust.

Donatello let his arm fall limply to his side. He hung his head in grief and took a step back, shaking his head back and forth, indicating that there was no heartbeat. He continued to shake his head, unable to believe that his baby brother was dead... murdered for some twisted psycho's ideal of pleasure. Tears welled up in his eyes and rolled down his cold, numb cheeks. He stopped shaking his head and looked up into Raphael's furious amber eyes.

Not knowing what else to do, Raphael turned around, and slowly walked back to the Battle Shell. He climbed into the driver's seat and slammed the door closed.

Leonardo stiffened when Raphael's howl of anguish emanated from the van. The sound only solidified the fact that they had lost the very one they had all been trying to protect from the Grim Reaper in the first place.

Leonardo sank to his knees and allowed Michelangelo's body to gently slip from his shell.

Donatello knelt down and pulled Michelangelo close, cradling his little brother in his arms murmuring apologetic words to his deceased brother. April had buried her face in Casey's chest, unable to believe that Michelangelo was gone. She pulled herself away from Casey's comforting embrace and stumbled over to Leonardo, pulling him into her arms and trying to offer him what little comfort she was able. Casey slowly walked over to the van, intent on trying to offer Raphael some sort of comfort or an outlet for his grief.

Leonardo buried his face in April's shoulder and broke down. With each heart wrenching sob that fell from his lips, April pulled her blue masked friend closer to her grief shattered heart.

"I couldn't leave him," Leonardo sobbed out wretchedly. "Not down there. I... I just... I couldn't..."

April rubbed his shell soothingly. "Shh," she whispered softly, not knowing what she could possibly say to comfort him.

When Donatello finally managed to get control over his silent sobbing, he found the courage to ask the question that everyone had been wanting to ask. "What happened?" He asked hoarsely, his voice wavering with misery.

The question made Leonardo tense. "I didn't know," he whimpered guiltily and ashamed.

"Didn't know what?" April questioned, pulling away from Leonardo slightly so that she could look him in the eyes.

"I didn't know it was a poison. I thought... I thought it was an antidote." Leonardo bit out miserably, guilt heavy and metallic on his tongue.

"Leo, you're not making any sense," Donatello's words were impatient, but flaked with deep sorrow. "What happened to Mikey?!"

April shot Donatello a quelling look. "Donny," she warned, as she scowled at her friend. But Donatello didn't flinch away.

"Mikey had been stung by a scorpion," Leonardo began to explain. "I had a phial with me, it was in the coffin when I woke up. I didn't know what it was for until I found Mikey half dead from the poison. I really did think it was the antidote that could save him and he got better after he drank it, but... but then Mikey... he..." Leonardo was unable to continue as another sob broke from his trembling lips.

Donatello closed his eyes against the burning tears and lowered his head, so that his forehead was touching Michelangelo's icy one as he gentle caressed one of his brothers cheek lovingly. A sudden horrifying thought struck him.

"How are we going to tell Master Splinter?" He asked shakily.

Leonardo and April turned to look at him. Donatello glanced up at their anguished faces.

_How were they going to tell their master, their father, that his youngest son was dead?_

* * *

><p>Splinter's ears twitched when he heard the sound of the antique shop door open and close. He was in the living room, deep in meditation. He opened his eyes when the apartment door opened and footsteps shushed across the carpet. He turned to look over his shoulder. He frowned when he saw the sorrowful expressions on Donatello's and Leonardo's faces.<p>

"My sons, where are..." Master Splinter started worriedly.

He was cut off when Raphael stalked into the room, carrying a very still Michelangelo who lay limply in his arms. Splinter's ears fell back against his head as his eyes widened. He took in a slow, deep breath and stood, his legs shaky beneath him.

Raphael tenderly laid Michelangelo down on the couch, and Splinter slowly walked over to his youngest son, kneeling down beside him. He placed a gentle hand on top of his head and immediately tears welled up in his eyes.

"We failed, sensei," Leonardo whispered as he and his remaining brothers hung their heads in sorrow.

April and Casey quietly walked in behind their grief stricken friends. Splinter took in a shaky breath and looked up into the grief stricken faces of his remaining sons.

Leonardo cringed inwardly at the haunted, questioning look in his father's eyes. He knew what Splinter wanted to know, but it was an explanation Leonardo couldn't bear to repeat.

"The Grim Reaper tricked us, sensei," Donatello finally spoke. "Leo had been given a phial with a liquid in it, with no way of knowing what it was for until he had been freed from the coffin. He found Mikey who had been stung by a scorpion. Leo came to the logical conclusion that the phial contained the antidote for the scorpion venom." Donatello swallowed down his grief and hung his head, staring at the floor. He was unable to endure the look on his sensei's face as he spoke the final words. "But, it turned out to be an even deadlier poison."

"I'm so sorry, Master Splinter," Leonardo whimpered miserably.

Splinter slowly stood up, and went over to his eldest son. He wrapped his arms around Leonardo and held him close. Leonardo gratefully returned the embrace.

"Do not apologize for another man's sin, my son," Splinter gently reprimanded. "You are not the killer."

"But... I... I gave Mikey the..." Leo stammered guiltily.

"Leonardo!" Splinter sternly interrupted. His voice becoming barely more than a whisper. "Please. You would never intentional harm any of your brothers."

Leonardo swallowed down the hard lump in his throat and fell silent. He looked over at the motionless form of Michelangelo lying peacefully on the couch, as if he were just sleeping, and would wake up at any moment; instead of sleeping eternally.

"Tonight we will mourn his death, and tomorrow we will lay your brother to rest." Splinter quietly instructed everybody.

* * *

><p>The drive to the farmhouse had been a long one. April drove with Casey in the passenger seat. The brothers and Splinter all sat silently in the back with Michelangelo's body. Raphael had kept his back turned to his family for the entire trip. Everyone suspected it was his way of mourning the loss of his brother. Leonardo couldn't help but feel that Raphael partially blamed him for Michelangelo's death, even though he had no way of knowing the outcome of giving Michelangelo the so-called "antidote".<p>

Once they arrived at the farmhouse and had laid Michelangelo on the couch inside, Leonardo, Raphael, and Casey went into the woods to gather the wood for the funeral pyre they intended to make. Donatello and Splinter had found a good size clearing deep inside the woods that a small stream followed through but it was still close enough to walk to and from the farm.

When the pyre was built, each of Michelangelo's brothers tenderly helped to pick his body up. Carefully and lovingly the three brothers wrapped Michelangelo's body in a thin orange blanket. After this task was accomplished they led the procession to the pyre, located in a small clearing in the woods. They were followed solemnly by April, Casey and Splinter each who held unlit torches.

His brothers placed Michelangelo's body on the pyre, and stepped back as the torches were solemnly lit. They each took a torch and gazed mournfully at the scene before them. It was like something out of a nightmare that they couldn't wake up from. They stood in silence for a few moments before Splinter finally broke the quiet, respectful silence that overtook them all.

"You were one of my most gifted students, Michelangelo," he began, his voice shaking but containing a shred of wistful acceptance. "Though you had a knack for hiding that gift." He smiled sadly. "I am honored to have been your sensei and your father." He stepped forward and gently placed a single red rose on Michelangelo's chest and softly kissed Mikey's cloth covered forehead. "Good bye my son." He placed his right fist in his left palm and bowed deeply in reverence.

Raphael swallowed down the lump that was quickly forming in his throat, forcing back the tears that were threatening to stream unbidden down his cheeks.

"You were a bonehead, Mike," he stated, his voice deliberately sharp and harsh. "I never did get you back for all those stupid pranks that you pulled on me. I guess I'll just have to wait till I see ya on the other side." A few tears managed to slip down his cheeks. "I'm gonna miss ya, Bro," he whispered sadly.

Donatello wiped tears from his own eyes as he took in a deep breath. "You were a great little brother, Mikey. I could always count on you to make me laugh. You always knew when I needed cheering up. You're... you're going to be missed." Donatello managed to choke out before he was too consumed with grief to speak anymore.

Leonardo hung his head in shame as he listened to his family's sorrowful good-byes. He knew that none of this would have happened if he had been more observant back at April's, and hadn't gotten himself caught in the first place.

"I'm sorry," he whispered wretchedly. "You risked your life to save me, and yet there was nothing I could do to save yours. I'm so, so sorry, Mikey." He bit out, his misery mixed with an all consuming regretful shame that burned him from within.

He winced when Raphael whacked him on the back of the head. Leonardo rubbed his head and glared at his brother, who glared right back. Leonardo's anger eased slightly when he saw the look in Raphael's eyes. It wasn't condemning; it was pleading.

"Don't do it," Raphael whispered hoarsely. "Don't you dare blame yourself, not in front of Mike."

Leonardo swallowed, nodded, and looked down at the ground. April and Casey said a few heartfelt words, and then all of them bowed in respect to their fallen brother and friend. In unison, Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael threw their torches on to the wood that had been built up beneath the pyre. Slowly the pyre itself burst into flames.

April turned and buried her face in Casey's shoulder as she began to weep. Donatello put a comforting arm around Splinter's shoulders as the ninja master's body began to tremble slightly. Leonardo closed his eyes and lowered his head, listening to the sounds of the wood crackling under the flames.

He frowned slightly when he heard a sound other than the crackling wood. Leonardo's head shot up just in time to see Michelangelo's foot twitch. His eyes widened in shock and horror when it looked as if his brother's foot moved again. Without thinking, Leonardo bolted forward and jumped into the inferno. He heard the others yelling and screaming at him but he wasn't paying attention to their terrified words. The pyre collapsed beneath his weight as he struggled to grab at his brother's body. The orange sheet had already begun to burn, and Leonardo panicked. He struggled to stand, ignoring the pain as the flames licked and burned his flesh. He finally managed to regain his footing and swung Michelangelo's body over his shoulder. He crashed through to the other side of the pyre, coughing violently as he stumbled and fell to the ground in a heap. His whole body was filled with agonizing, searing pain. He gritted his teeth and rolled Michelangelo's body to the side, desperate to see if his brother was truly still alive.

"What's the heck is wrong with you?!" Raphael roared as he ran up. "We just lost one brother, we don't need to lose another. Killing yourself ain't gonna bring Mikey back!" Raphael screamed, dashing angry, horrified tears from his eyes.

"Leo, were you really...?" Donatello demanded unable to ask Leonardo if he was really trying to commit suicide.

Leonardo continued to cough hard, shaking his head back and forth in denial. He struggled to his knees and finally managed to stop coughing just long enough to speak. "Mikey's... alive," he gasped out.

He desperately fought against the black haze that hung around the corners of his vision. His whole body was filled with nothing but burning, white hot agony. His lungs burned, and each breath he took felt as if he was inhaling rusty razors that dug and tore at the delicate flesh. He couldn't get enough air. He struggled to breathe as the darkness consumed him. His eyes drifted shut and he collapsed, unconscious to the ground.

Donatello rushed to Leonardo's side, his grief momentarily put aside as his healing instincts took over. He briefly surveyed his brother's terrible burns and turned to April and Casey.

"I need a bucket of icewater, towels, and the big first aid kit!" he instructed briskly. "We need to get Leo treated before infection sets in, if it hasn't already."

His shocked friends nodded and ran back towards the farmhouse intent on their tasks. He was unable to help Leonardo any further until he received the supplies he asked for, and so turned his attention to Michelangelo.

Donatello shifted and knelt down beside Michelangelo's body, pulling back the cloth that was covering his face. Underneath, Michelangelo's face still appeared to be peacefully sleeping in Death's grip. Donatello felt his shoulder slump slightly. _Leo must of been seeing things._ Donatello thought to himself with a heavy heart. He went to cover Michelangelo's face again, but before he could do so his hand froze hovering over his brother's nostrils, which he swore just twitched ever so slightly. He stared at Michelangelo's face hard, waiting for another movement, some sign that his brother was somehow still alive. He watched in amazement as Michelangelo suddenly scrunched up his face in an expression of pain and discomfort. Donatello looked up in shock at Raphael and Splinter. He could see a faint glimmer of hope and disbelief light their eyes. Donatello turned his attention back to Michelangelo.

"Mikey?" he asked softly, his voice unsteady. "Can you hear me?" He questioned, a desperate lilt lacing his words as he gently tapped Mikey's left cheek.

A small moan sounded in reply. Donatello felt his heart skip a beat with excitement. Slowly, Michelangelo's eyes began to open. He looked up at his brother and gave him a weak smile. Donatello's eyes filled with tears, however this time, they were tears of joy.

"Hey, Bro," Donatello said mistily as tears streamed down his cheeks in elated relief.

"Hey," Michelangelo rasped tiredly in reply.

Splinter knelt down and gently touched his son's cool cheek. Michelangelo turned his head to look at his father and smiled again. Splinter bent over and embraced his son. Michelangelo went to hug Splinter, but was unable to move. He looked down at his body in confusion and discovered that he had been tightly wrapped from head to toe in an orange sheet that was slightly singed. Michelangelo swung his head wildly around, taking in the destroyed funeral pyre.

"What's going on? Why am I dressed up like the Mummy?" he asked dumbly. "Halloween didn't come early this year, did it?"

Raphael chuckled and knelt down beside Splinter. "It's good to have you back, bonehead," he said affectionately giving Michelangelo a soft noogie.

Michelangelo frowned in confusion. "_You're_ calling _me_ a bonehead? Dude, _you're_ the ones who nearly burned me to death when I was still alive!" He pointed out sharply. "That's the most boneheaded move anyone could ever make!"

"We thought you were dead, Mikey," Donatello said solemnly.

Michelangelo gazed up at the sky and watched the clouds float by for a moment before speaking again. "I thought I was dead," he admitted, losing his good humor. "I heard everything that was going on around me, but I couldn't move or speak or do anything. Even breathing was difficult. I think... I think I might have drifted off for a bit. But I woke up again and it was dark, and I felt too warm, and I couldn't move. But I tried and then I think I felt my foot twitch a little."

Donatello hummed in thought. "The antidote Leo gave you must have been laced with a drug that mimics death, like in Romeo and Juliet" he mused. "It slowed your heart rate, and breathing down to imperceptible levels, too faint to detect without the right equipment." He growled. "Alfredson really crossed the line this time."

"You're just figuring that out now?" Raphael asked, incredulous.

Splinter held up his hands and his sons stopped talking. "The important thing is that our family is whole once again," he said. "Justice will be served, but we will let the proper authorities handle it." He directed the last statement towards Raphael.

Michelangelo's smile widened. "I couldn't agree more, Master Splinter," he said. He looked at Raphael and Donatello in turn. "And you guys are so gonna pay for almost putting me up in flames."

Raphael raised his hand and Michelangelo flinched. However, he received a playful punch in the arm rather than a whack to the head. The orange masked turtle looked up to see Raphael smiling down at him.

"It's good to have you back, Mikey," Raphael growled affectionately.

Michelangelo's smile fell as he searched the faces around him. He turned his head to the side and encountered Leonardo lying motionless on the ground a few feet away, his family blocking his view. He frowned at he was able to see darker patches of flesh riddling his brother's body.

Michelangelo swallowed down his horror. "Leo?" He questioned in a small, frightened voice. His family suddenly lost their relieved and happy smiles and grimly turned their attention towards Leonardo's prone body.

"Leo?" He questioned again in horror as his family remained silent to his question.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, flames are not.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**: Here it is, the final chapter. Thanks to Amonraphoenix and Darkunderworld for beta-ing for me. You guys rock!

**Disclaimer**: see chapter one

* * *

><p>Alfredson whistled merrily as he walked through his meager, sparsely furnished, run down apartment. It had been long abandoned by its previous tenant, and suited his needs perfectly.<p>

He stopped whistling, unable to help the malicious smile that curled up the corners of his mouth. He had done it; he had finally bested the turtle brothers. He had accounted for every and all outcomes. His plan was- to adopt a cliché- foolproof.

Even if they had managed to escape the coffins, there was still the distinct and high probability that Michelangelo would be stung by a scorpion. It would then follow that Leonardo would find the "antidote" and give it to his ailing brother. This would of course result in Michelangelo's "death", which would then become more permanent at the hands of his own brothers. The ruse was both clever and cruel, two qualities he especially enjoyed meting out to his victims.

His malicious smile broadened. Which meant he had won. An ultimate victory for the Grim Reaper.

Alfredson began to whistle happily again as he made his way into a back room. This room was his source of pride and the core of his obsession. Most psychiatrists would call this room his "trophy" room. But he liked to think of it as the Grim Reaper's collection; his own personal cemetery, his wall of death. Each wall was filled with photographs, information, and news articles pertaining to all of his victims.

Naturally, there were no news articles pertaining to the ninjas themselves, since no one knew of their existence except for O'Neil and Jones. But he had detailed bios, as well as a photograph for each of the elusive mutants. And all of his research had not let him down. Everything he had needed to study, track and anticipate his quarry was carefully pinned up on the cork board that was reserved specially for his "current" projects.

Alfredson went over to a desk and pulled out a leather bound book and began flipping through the pages. Each page contained a detailed report on what had happened to each and every one of his victims.

He picked up a black pen and was about to write down Michelangelo's name down in his Ledger of Death, when a knock sounded at his front door.

Alfredson frowned as he growled in annoyance. He carefully placed that pen on top of his Ledger, which he placed carefully on a small table, and walked from his trophy room, intent on seeing who could possibly be knocking on his door at this hour.

As soon as he opened the door there was a flash of red and green before the human found himself sprawled on the floor a few feet away from the door. Alfredson groaned and rubbed his head shaking it slightly as he tried to clear the stars and little black spots that were floating around before his eyes. He finally looked up and stiffened when he saw the haunting, furious, vengeful figure of the red masked turtle.

"Remember me?" Raphael mocked, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"How did you find me?" Alfredson demanded, wiping the blood away from his split lip.

"April did some diggin'. She found your little friend who helped ya out," Raphael explained, his face containing a hint of a mocking sneer. "He's now enjoying a nice little room behind bars; much like what you are going to enjoy yourself in the very near future. That is, if I let you live, which considering at the moment, isn't lookin' to good for you right now." Raphael explained, his voice becoming low and filled with deadly, violent intent.

Alfredson slowly managed to get to his feet, his hand desperately searching for and curling around the comforting, cool handle of a large bowie knife from the nearby table.

Raphael grinned with vicious anticipation as he slowly pulled out his sais. _He was going to enjoy this. _

* * *

><p>Raphael wearily climbed up onto the rooftop of the abandoned apartment building. He felt as if he wanted to just fall down where he stood. The adrenalin that had powered him a few hours ago had long since worn off, leaving him feeling tired and exhausted. His vision blurred slightly and he shook his head to clear it. He looked back in the direction of Alfredson's apartment.<p>

He knew that it was going to take a while for the authorities to arrive, but he didn't mind; Alfredson wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, he had made sure of that.

Raphael stumbled in the direction of the lair, but a movement out of the corner of his eye made him pause. Adrenalin burst to life within him as he moved to pull his sais from his belt. He quickly turned nearly losing his balance as a shadow peeled itself away from the other surrounding shadows.

Raphael let out an irritated huff of breath and relaxed. He let his fingers drop away from his sais, and turned, his vision swimming slightly as he continued to walk.

"You aren't even supposed to be outta bed, Leo." Raphael growled gently as his older brother fell into step beside him; Leonardo had been covered in extensive severe burns. His legs and arms had suffered the brunt of the damage, mostly second and third degree burns. He had received first degree burns to his shoulders and neck, and his plastron had been burnt as well, and now bore a blackened strip right over his heart.

Donatello had been able to bandage up and stabilize Leonardo, who had hung between life and death for a few weeks until he seemed to strengthen. No doubt fighting to live so that the Grim Reaper would not win, either of them.

That had been almost a month ago and Raphael was surprised that his brother was even moving, let alone walking around. He was wearing dark clothing, which Raphael realized he had donned to cover the extensive white bandages that still covered his burned body.

Leonardo winced slightly and Raphael realized that his older brother was still in an extreme amount of pain, and had obviously been so worried about what Raphael was about to do, that he had dragged his pain wracked body out of bed to go in search of him.

Raphael turned in concern the moonlight hitting his body just right, revealing the blood that was splattered across his face, arms, plastron and legs.

"Raph, what happened? Are you all right?" Leonardo asked in horror, worried that his brother had been seriously injured.

"I'm fine, Fearless, don't worry about me," Raphael replied tiredly. "Most of it ain't mine." He responded with a mocking smirk, that did not quite reach his eyes.

"Raph..." Leonardo started to growl with disapproval. Before Raph suddenly fell to his knees.

Raphael was slightly surprised at how he had managed to end up on the rough cement of the rooftop he had only moments ago been standing on.

"Raph!" Leonardo shouted in concern as he moved to stop Raphael's fall, but only ended up hurting himself as he felt his burns protest with pulsating flickers of fiery agony that shot through him at the sudden movement.

"I'm okay," Raphael mumbled brushing off his brother's concern. He knew he had a few deep lacerations in his legs and his arms. Lucky strikes that Alfredson had managed to inflict before Raphael had divested him of his knife.

"Raph, you're hurt." Leonardo spoke softly, reaching out a shaking, bandaged hand and placing it on his shoulder.

"Heh, not as bad as the guy whose blood this is." Raphael mocked in reply.

"Raph, what did you do, and whose blood is this?" Leonardo asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Raphael gave him a sideways glance. "Who do you think?"

Leonardo closed his eyes, restraining the urge to shout at his younger brother. Instead he very levelly spoke, his voice not containing even a hint of anger. "Raph, you didn't. You know Master Splinter gave us strict orders not to go after the Grim Reaper."

"Leo, he almost killed Mikey!" Raphael snarled in defence. "You almost died tryin' to pull Mikey off that pyre. Believe me when I say, he got what he deserved," Raphael growled.

Leonardo shook his head in horror at what his brother had possibly done, filling him with a sick feeling of dread, that rolled and swirled around in his gut.

"_We_ almost killed Mikey," he corrected quietly.

"_Because_ of Alfredson," Raphael added, his voice rising in anger. "The cops were never gonna find him, so, I helped them out a bit."

"Raph..." Leonardo bit his lip, unsure of what he was going to say. His honor warred with his own need for revenge. Of course if Raphael had killed Alfredson, Leonardo was unsure of what this would do to Raphael. "Raph, did you... did you kill him?" Leonardo asked quietly.

Raphael snorted. "As temptin' as that would be, death is too kind and easy a fate for him. I want him to suffer for a very, very long time. Preferably in a dark, dank little hole somewhere. With a nice roommate, with roving fingers." He bit out gruffly, smiling slightly at the last bit. "I also left Alfredson with a nice little parting gift. Donny made me up a little turtle brand, burnt it right into Alfredson's cheek. A cheek for our necks. He won't forget us very soon." Raphael smiled darkly.

Just then, the high pitch wail of sirens rang throughout the night. Raphael struggled to his feet to get a better look. The brothers watched in silence as police cars drove by, stopping in front of the apartment building Alfredson had been hiding out in.

Raphael smiled with grim satisfaction, knowing that the ruckus he and Alfredson had caused had no doubt been noticed by a concerned tenant. The police would go to Alfredson's door and find it sitting wide open, a bloody and battered serial murderer and escaped convict trussed up like thanksgiving turkey. While they searched the place they would find Alfredson's little "trophy" room that Raphael was kind enough to leave the door open - minus any evidence of their family of course.

Leonardo shook his head and sighed, thankful that Raphael hadn't killed Alfredson. He knew that the serial killer would have deserved it, but it was not their call to make, not this time. "What are we going to do with you, Raph?" he asked his injured brother who was wavering on his feet slightly.

"When you figure it out, let me know," Raphael quickly answered him.

Leonardo sighed again, but this time he smiled. He knew that there was no changing Raphael. Even after being strapped to a bomb, nothing ever seemed to faze him.

Leonardo looked up at the starry sky. _Maybe now they could finally put this ordeal behind them._ He thought to himself hopefully.

He glanced over at Raphael. "Come on Raphie, let's get you home." He said to his battered and bloody brother. "You're a mess." He said with a slight smile which Raphael returned.

* * *

><p>The only thing that the police found when they stormed the apartment was an open door, blood spattered floor and walls, a bunch of broken ropes and a window that was open, indicating that someone must have escaped through it a short while ago.<p>

There was an open door that led into a room which was filled with pictures and news articles on the Grim Reaper murders. The police searched the apartment, but they found nothing. While going through some papers on the desk in the "trophy" room, one of the officers found a small note that sent a cold shiver shooting down his spine.

In the center of the note was a hooded head, with two scythes crossed behind it and the initials G.R. instead of a face. In big, bold, red letters two words were written in the middle of the page.

_"Not yet". _

An image of a turtle with a giant red X through it was next to the chilling words.

* * *

><p>That's it for Death's Return. I hope you all enjoyed it. Again I would like to thank Amonraphoenix and Darkunderworld for helping me with the last few chapters.<p>

Reviews are welcome, flames are not.


End file.
